The Truth about Mermaids
by fictionlover94
Summary: Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena tell Zac the true story about mermaids. A commentary about what mermaids are really like. Moon pools, tails, powers, and everything else he and Evie asks. 3 a.m. inspiration.


**The Truth about Mermaids**

**Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena tell Zac the true story about mermaids. A commentary about what mermaids are really like. Moon pools, tails, powers, and everything else he and Evie asks.**

It was an early Saturday morning after the incident with Cam and Zac was happier then ever before. His girlfriend didn't question his motives anymore, he had friends that understood him, and best of all he had successfully started his junior year of high school. Life was now treating him nice. Now he was walking to Rita's house to get a lesson about being a merman. He even invited Evie to listen in even though she wasn't a mermaid.

"Hi Zac," said Lyla answering the door but looked at Evie questioningly. Why exactly was she here?

All three of them went to the bookcase and Lyla pulled the one to open the bookcase door. They crept into the cave underneath Rita's home with Evie looking around in amazement. Her eyes went to study every nook and cranny that held its own mermaid secrets. All of them sat down and Evie still in a awe at what was going on.

"So what kind of lesson do we get today?" asked Zac rubbing his hands together. He was eager to figure out what other kind of powers he could control. He had already figured out about volume control just from watching them.

Rita looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding what she was going to do for today's lesson.

"Actually Zac, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, today we get more of a history lesson," she said trying not to make it sound boring to the rest of the girls. They were born mermaids and knew enough.

"History lesson?" asked Nixie rolling her eyes. She got plenty of this in mermaid school back when they were still with the pod.

Zac looked confused himself history? He figured that the girls were learning how to control their powers nothing that was taught in normal schools. What kind of history did mermaids actually have anyway? Before Zac could even ask Rita started to elaborate on her lessons.

"What I mean is Zac you don't know much about merpeople, I figured you'd like to know more about us. Like tails and powers. It's your chance to ask us about what you want to know."

Zac nodded as he had many questions since the day he got his powers. Some of them sounded stupid thinking about it but Evie looked like she was going to burst with questions. She was trying to understand her boyfriend and his new found powers and tail. Zac looked thoughtful for a moment and looked toward his girlfriend for help. However, Evie was still studying the grotto.

"How many mermaids are out there?" he asked feeling as if it was a dumb question. All of the girls looked at each other amused before Sirena spoke up.

"There are hundreds of mermaids to a pod and they are all over the world," she said feeling happy. She was part of it! Even though her sister was out there somewhere they were pretty happy.

"So there are moon pools around the world too?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, some in dormat volcanoes and others in sea caves. It's where mermdaids meet and mate to have more mermaids. Some land people -" started Nixie but Zac was quick to cut her off.

"Mate?"

"Have more mermaids," clearafied Lyla speaking up. "The blue moon, when two full moons in one month, is known as the mating moon."

Zac only looked confused at the idea of a mating moon. What exactly does the moon do to the girls? What was the mating moon? Did mermaids live forever or did have an even shorter life span? Suddenly his head was beginning to hurt from all the questions he was thinking of asking but trying not to look like an idiot.

"Well on the night of a blue moon a mermaid will go to the moon pool. There she will lay her eggs like a normal fish would. After the eggs have been laid male fish will fertilize the eggs. Hence how we get our tails, the mer part of our species. The maid part comes from the magic of the blue moon and how we get our human upper parts," finished Rita.

"While we're talking we might as well debunk anything they told you in your movies, books, and TV seriels," said Nixie as she had studied at what the humans made of them.

Lyla, Rita, and Sirena only looked at her oddly. They didn't know what she studied when she was bored. Then again everybody was too wrapped up in their own problems.

"Like what?" asked Sirena bewildered.

"That our hair is always long and we don't cut it; obviously we cut our hair. We live everywhere not just the ocean like rivers, estuaries, coastal marine waters, swamps and wetlands. Our song can attract men and lead them to there death in ships. When we walk on land we do not automatically gain legs we had to use magic in order to get these. We have natural hair colors like red, brown, black, and yellow hair. If we're on land with our tails we can dry out and die. Our tops are optional at times. "

Everybody only looked at Nixie overwhelmed at what she had just knocked out at once.

"What exactly does the moon do to you?" asked Evie. "To natural born mermaids and Zac."

"Well to a natural born mermaid the full moon helps us gain more powers, mate, and some other things. To humans that turn into mermaids it completely changes around the personality. Some gain more powers in the moon pool and of course gain a tail."


End file.
